blamepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Origin Story
"hello" -Matt, from the very first Hangouts chat Leti and Matt were first complete strangers on Omegle who met on December 12, 2013 in the afternoon. By all accounts, the conversation was friendly enough and led to their eventual friendship. We do not know the full scale of all they discussed, but we have collected that Matt and Leti did talk about the lack of Wendy's fast food restaurants in India. Regrettably, we can only go by Matt and Leti's claims, as we do not have a log of this first chat. By the end of the Omegle chat, Matt and Leti exchanged Google emails which led them to chat later on using the Google Hangouts platform. Before they used whatsapp and would mostly bury the archaic Hangouts to obscurity, they were fine getting to know each other for several months using this form of communication. Experts have examined these early chats and have found some eerie foreshadowing of the conflict we discuss in this wiki, namely, whose fault it truly is. The Beginning of Conflict The idea of blaming each other began as an inside joke that would come to underpin most future conversations. While early in their friendship, Matt and Leti would discuss their lives in college. But after Matt graduated, this status of his life became somewhat of a "rubbing it in" unintentionally. Leti, of course, would joke around with mock indignation, calling out Matt for such a thing. One of the first recorded accusations was seen on April 19, 2014 in a recovered chat log. The conversation went as such: Leti: Not like you need to Leti: GRADUATED GUY Matt: You mentioned it, not me Leti: You're still blamed. The context is that Leti had a habit of displaying mock derision and jealousy at Matt being done with college. Matt, recognizing this, points out to Leti that she started her own fire, so to speak, by making a mention of his graduated status. However, the reader will note that Leti does not abide by the logic presented by Matt, which is a premonition of many an argument about semantics and "rules" by which blame may be cast legally. Leti is confident and determined in her accusation, brushing off all grievances presented by Matt. This is the pattern that defines most of their conflicts regarding blame. The accused will typically present a counterpoint, thus prolonging the conflict. This is again referenced in this early occasion of conflict. Matt: Aw, give me a break Leti: if I dream you tell me you graduated, it's your fault too. Matt will not go silently into the night here, but Leti is quickly armed with an even bolder assertion. As readers will note if they choose to examine more instances of blame, Leti has a penchant for casting accusations that, logically, could never be Matt's fault. This is illustrated in the above example, as if Matt could control Leti's dreams. The Changing Landscape of Conflict The early accusations were curt, but more comprehensible to an outward audience. One hallmark that remained fairly consistent throughout the Hangouts Era was the necessity of a reason for blame. Whether being blamed as part of a joke or part of an accusation for certain faults, there was always some buildup or background to each accusation. Modern accusations between the two friends are now more abrupt than ever. A simple "yf" suffices as an accusation in an increasingly abbreviated chat landscape. Theories suggest this may be due to the friends' overall poor typing skills. Additionally, modern-day blaming no longer necessitates a reason. Sometimes, and particularly in Leti's case, there need be no discernible reason for blame in order to blame. This lends credibility to the idea that Matt and Leti have no solid idea what they are blaming each other for. Today, the accusations have become a statistical certainty in every single chat. More than ever, Leti and Matt try to get the other to admit blame as that would be the most satisfying end of the conflict. But as an avid reader of their chats would know, there may never be a true end to their argument. As a matter of fact, there may even be reason to believe that neither want this conflict to end: Leti: your fault. Leti: XD Leti: I sorta like these wars XD Matt: I love these wars we have XD Matt: it's not even so much proving myself right (though I am, it's not my fault XD) Category:Summary Category:Origins Category:Matt abd Leti Category:Matt and Leti